Corazon Salvaje
by Ana Zaira Stark
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo dos jóvenes que se amaban son separados cruelmente por la diferencia de estatus social, ahora el hijo de ambos: Terry Grandchester busca venganza del causante del sufrimiento de sus padres sin darse cuenta que el amor y la pasión están acechando y lo peor llevan la misma sangre del enemigo.
1. Una Historia de Amor

**Summary**

 _ **Hace mucho tiempo dos jóvenes que se amaban son separados cruelmente por la diferencia de estatus social, ahora el hijo de ambos: Terry Grandchester busca venganza del causante del sufrimiento de sus padres sin darse cuenta que el amor y la pasión están acechando y lo peor llevan la misma sangre del enemigo.**_

 _ **Antes: dos hermanas y dos amores, y la historia se repite de nuevo con dos hermanas y dos amores.**_

 _ **Se repetirá la historia o ahora si el amor triunfara?**_

 **Basado en: Corazón Salvaje, Amor en tiempos de Cólera y Yo compro esa mujer**

 **Por desgracia los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen**

 **Disfruten la historia**

* * *

 **Lakewood 1932**

Un hombre de 82 años estaba sentado en el jardín bebiendo su te tranquilamente mientras leía el libro de Romeo y Julieta, era un hombre alto, ojos azules, cabello blanco, bigote corto fino, piel un poco broceada y usaba un traje fino. Ese hombre vivía en una de las mansiones más lujosas del lugar, una de las pocas que portan historias felices, tristes y tragedias.

-¡MALDITA SEA MI SUERTE!- grita un joven cerca

El hombre baja rápidamente el libro para ver a un joven de apenas veinte años entrando molesto y triste soltando lágrimas de desgracia.

-Por Dios Alexander-dice el hombre levantándose para acercarse a él- ¿Qué te paso?

-Lo de siempre, los padres de la mujer que amo no acepta nuestra relación ¡Porque creen que soy un simple jardinero! –dice desesperado sin verlo

\- ¿Acaso no saben quién eres en realidad? –pregunta confundido

-No… ellos son de Italia quienes vinieron a visitar a los Leagan y sabes muy bien que esa familia nos odia y han mentido sobre mí porque quieren que la hija de ellos se case con su hijo y unir sus familias por su dinero-sentándose

\- ¿Qué dice ella? –pregunta preocupado

-Ella no quiere, ella me ama y sabe que soy de buena familia, por más que tratamos de decírselo y demostrándoselo a sus padres ellos no nos creen, creen que es una mentira para poder casarnos-llorando- ya no sabemos que hacer abuelo… ya no sé qué hacer-cubriendo su rostro para que no lo vea- pasado mañana será la fiesta de compromiso

-Alexander-dice agarrándole el hombro- yo sé cómo te sientes

\- ¿Qué? –pregunta viéndolo confundido con lágrimas en los ojos

-Que se cómo te sientes… porque lo eh visto en muchas parejas- sentándose frente a él- pero a mí me interesaron dos en especial, la primera no lograron estar juntos y la segunda tuvieron que pasar por muchos obstáculos para ser felices y lo lograron, los Leagan están muy involucrados en esta historia

-¿Así? – limpiándose las lagrimas

-Sí, si quiere puedo contarte la historia para que después encontremos una solución para que tú y…

-Sofía

-… y Sofía puedan estar juntos, ¿Te parece? –pregunta el señor sonriéndole

-Claro-dice muy convencido

-Bien, pero antes… ¡Ana María! –dice en voz alta

-Llamo señor-pregunta una jovencita de quince años con traje de sirvienta de color verde y mandil blanco

-Sí, ¿Podrías traer más te y galletas por favor? –pregunta el señor amablemente

-Claro-dice Ana María sonriendo retirándose por el pedido

-Esta historia será algo larga-dice el señor sonriendo- todo ocurrió hace 84 años

\- ¿Antes de que nacieras? –pregunta Alexander sorprendido

-Jejejeje… el amor existió mucho antes de que hubiera civilizaciones-dice el señor divertido y el joven sonríe un poco- todo ocurrió hace 84 años, cinco meses y veinte días, ellos apenas eran unos adolescentes, la mujer tenía quince y el joven diecisiete años, su historia era como Romeo y Julieta, aunque sus familiares no eran enemigas el estatus social y las mentiras provocada por seres llenos de celos, rencor y obsesión causaron una separación que causaría graves consecuencias en un futuro

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **No olviden sus reviews**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Adiós**


	2. Primera Vista

**Hola a todos**

 **Aquí les dejo el inicio de la historia de amor, odio, traición, pasión y venganza**

 **La narración del abuelo de Alexander estará en negritas para que no se confundan**

 **Por desgracia los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyōko Mizuki**

 **La historia esta basada en: Corazón Salvaje, Amor en tiempos de Cólera y Yo compro esa mujer**

* * *

 **Lakewood 1848**

 **Todo comenzó en 1848, era un mundo muy diferente a lo que es hoy en día, el telegrama y el correo era tan importante para que la gente pudiera tener comunicación a largas distancias ya que aún no existían los teléfonos. La Agencia de Telegramas más importante y única en Lakewood era propiedad de la familia Grandchester, una familia de Londres que llegaron a ese pueblo en 1833 con sus dos hijos, Richard y Erick Grandchester.**

 **Richard es el mayor de los hijos, es un joven lleno de sueño e ilusiones de ser algún día un hombre poderoso para ayudar a los que más lo necesite, considera que el estatus social no debería de existir ya que todos sean ricos y pobres son iguales, son seres humanos que viven en el mismo mundo y deben respetarse.**

Afuera de la agencia de telegramas esta un apuesto joven de 17 años de cabello corto café oscuro, alto, piel blanca, ojos color chocolate y usando un traje sencillo ya que le gustaba la elegancia estaba afuera barriendo tranquilamente.

-¡Grandchester! –dice un hombre mediados de treinta, poco musculoso, cabello negro, poca barba y ojos cafés se acerca a él mientras doblaba una hoja- Grandchester

\- ¿Si señor? –pregunta viéndolo

-Hijo, ¿Qué crees que haces?... tú y tu hermano son los hijos del dueño de esta agencia que algún día heredaras y no entiendo ¿Qué haces barriendo y trabajando con nosotros? –pregunta confundido

-Como futuro dueño de la agencia me gusta trabajar conservándolo limpio, conocer a los empleados y convivir con ellos me harán mejor jefe de la agencia, claro mi hermano Erick me ayudaría pero por desgracia aún sigue resfriado pero ya casi se recupera-tranquilo sin dejar de barrer

-Pues que bueno porque se le extraña, por cierto ya que estas tan interesado en ayudar en la agencia, lleva esto al señor Baker-dándole el telegrama

\- ¿Los Baker? ¿Quiénes son Robert?–pregunta Richard acercándose confundido

-Claro, olvide que tu familia llego hace quince años a este pueblo-dice un poco divertido- son parientes de los Andrews, no han venido desde hace veintitrés años después de fallecer la matriarca de la familia, Josephine Baker Andrew… su hijo quien era un hombre estricto, controlador y a veces poco amable cerro porque no quería volver a estar en el lugar donde nació, creció y donde murieron sus padres

\- ¿Entonces porque volvieron?

-Porque… lo escuche por un viejo amigo quien cuida la mansión que se le detectó una enfermedad y que le queda muy poco tiempo de vida, quiere morir bajo el mismo techo que lo vio nacer, y eso no es todo, también trajo a sus hijas

-Vaya… lo que me pierdo porque odio los chismes-dice Richard sorprendido

-Sí, te pierdes mucho… pero bueno, ya te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo, mejor ve en tu caballo… la mansión esta al norte, es el único en el norte

-Claro Robert-dice agarrando el telegrama y sale corriendo pero se detiene- jejeje lo olvide- dándole la escoba para después irse rápidamente por su caballo que es una Yegua gris con pelaje negro y se va.

-Niños-dice divertido viéndolo irse

-Señor, le falto ahí-dice una mujer apuntando el escalón lleno de polvo y se va

-Pe… pero-dice viéndola alejarse y suspira rendido- me vengare Richard-barriendo

* * *

 **Mansión Andrew**

Richard llega a la mansión donde mira a muchos hombres arreglándola después de estar tanto tiempo deshabitada, estaban retocando la pintura, arreglando las ventanas y etc. Había demasiados carruajes donde seguían estando muchas maletas.

-Vaya- bajándose del caballo- nunca había visto la mansión Andrew de cerca-sorprendido

-Joven Grandchester-dice un hombre de mediana edad más bajo que él, con barba y lentes- ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

-Buenas tardes señor Withman, traigo un telegrama para el señor Baker-sonriendo

-Ah, está en la sala hablando con los trabajadores ya que ahí necesita más arreglos, pero pásale y por tu caballo no te preocupes, yo lo cuidare-agarrándolo

-Gracias- amarrando a su Yegua- pórtate bien Pauna- acariciándola y entra a la mansión

Richard entra a la mansión y ve todo sorprendido, puede que aún se vea abandonado y un poco desgastado pero aun así puede apreciar que todo debió y volverá a ser un lugar muy hermoso, además era muy grande que se imaginaba las fiestas y bailes de sociedad

-Wow-dice sorprendido- disculpe-viendo a un hombre- ¿El señor Baker?

-Esta allá-apuntando la sala

-Gracias- aproximándose a la sala- señor Baker… señor-dice llamando su atención- disculpe, soy Richard Grandchester y vine a entregarle el telegrama

El señor era un hombre de mediados de cuarenta años, un poco canoso, flaco, usa traje elegante color gris lo veía como si fuera una escoria y alguien que no valía la pena verlo, se acerca y le arrebata el telegrama sin decirle nada

-Vaya, vaya… el hijo de mi primo, Gabriel Andrew llega mañana junto con otros parientes- sonriendo viendo el telegrama- es fascinante, la familia reunida después de tantos años en Lakewood –yéndose con los hombres a otra habitación

-Sí, fue un placer –dice Richard sarcástico comenzando a caminar hacia la salida- mmmm –deteniéndose- nunca estuve en esta mansion… creo que no les importara que le eche un pequeño vistazo- yéndose divertido por otra dirección observando el lugar- vaya… ya me imagino las fiestas que daban y volverán a dar, espero poder venir a uno de estos

-Vamos señorita Pony, no se mueva-dice la voz de una jovencita

-Niña por Dios, no podemos interrumpir a los trabajadores-dice una mujer de treinta años, vestido sencillo azul cielo, cabello castaño y ojos negros se encontraba sentada en un sillón nuevo en medio de la otra sala donde se veía la mitad arreglada y la otra aun con falta de pintura y la ventana sin limpiar

-Pero sabes que cuando me inspiro no paro hasta lograrlo-dice una jovencita divertida pintando a la mujer

Richard se acerca viéndolas con una sonrisa divertida al ver la situación

-¡SEÑORITA PONY AYUDA POR FAVOR! –grita otra jovencita desde la otra habitación

\- ¡YA VOY! –grita la mujer levantándose- ahorita regreso mi niña

-Claro, por suerte no eh empezado a limpiarla, terminare con unos detalles por mientras-dice tranquila

La mujer se va tranquila dejándola sola con Richard sin que se diesen cuenta, la chica siente que es observada y voltea su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de Richard, él al verla no puede evitar quitarle los ojos de encima ya que jamás había visto a una mujer tan bella en el pueblo, sentía su corazón palpitar con una fuerza que jamás sintió en la vida y que su alma estaba a punto de salir de su cuerpo al no resistir tanta belleza.

La chica es una jovencita de quince años de piel blanca, rubia, diadema negra, ojos azules y usa un vestido morado con una negra en la cintura. Ella tampoco podía dejar de verlo y le regala una pequeña sonrisa amistosa y se aleja para ir por su maleta.

Richard suspira y sonríe como bobo sin dejar de verla, sin duda es la mujer más bella que jamás había visto en el pueblo.

 **Esa fue la primera vez que ambos se miran, a pesar de que nunca se habían visto sentían de alguna forma que sus almas estaban conectadas. El amor se encendió de inmediato con solo verse a los ojos, un amor a primera vista que es muy difícil de encontrar.**

-Joven Grandchester-dice el señor Withman acercándose-joven es hora de irse, traerán más cosas y Pauna está asustada

-Ah sí… voy-dice volviendo a ver a la chica quien lo miraba mientras agarraba botes de pintura, él le sonríe y se va

-Señor Withman- acercándose a él- ¿Quién es ese joven? –pregunta sin dejar de verlo alejarse

-Él es Richard Grandchester, su padre es dueño de la agencia de telegramas… su padre es de Londres que llego a América hace casi treinta años-dice el señor Withman sonriendo

-Con razón su pequeño acento-dice sorprendida

-Eleanor-dice la señorita Pony acercándose- pequeña ya volví, perdón pero ya conoces a tu hermana, Sara es muy dramática cuando sus vestidos o peinado se arruinan-dice un poco divertido

-Jejejeje típico de mi hermana-dice sonriendo tranquila- para ella su belleza es lo más importante, no lo niego que a mi también me importa pero exagero

-Lo es pequeña, pero… cada vez que te veo es como si estuviera viendo a tu madre que en paz descanse-dice acariciándole la mejilla- eres su viva imagen tanto belleza como bondad, a ella le encantaba mucho los libros de Shakespeare y la pintura-viendo el cuadro

-Ojala pudiera recordar más de ella-dice con tristeza

-Mi niña, eras una niña de cuatro años cuando ella murió en ese accidente en su carruaje, ni siquiera el cochero sobrevivió… por desgracia tu hermanita María solo tenía meses cuando eso paso y tuvo la desgracia de no haber podido conocerla-dice la señorita Pony con tristeza- pero tu pequeña, debes de ser feliz como tu madre hubiese deseado

-Lo sé-dice sonriendo- y lo seré, ya lo veras

 **La familia Baker era una de las familias más importantes de América, el señor Baker por desgracia perdió a su esposa cuando ella fue de paseo unos hombres trataron de llevársela, pero el cochero trato de salvarla huyendo pero por desgracia una de las ruedas se destruyó causando un accidente en la que ambos perdieron la vida, la mujer dejo a tres niñas huérfanas de madre.**

En el jardín caminaba una bella jovencita de la misma edad de Richard, miraba todos como seres inferiores que no merecen nada más que trabajar y ser sus sirvientes. Ella tiene piel blanca, ojos cafés, cabello castaño y usa un vestido rojo con negro.

 **La mayor es una jovencita de 17 años que ya está a unos cuantos meses de convertirse en una mujer lista para casarse, a pesar de su felicidad en el interior guarda un odio y rencor hacia la vida culpando a los que menos culpa tiene, su sed y hambre de poder y de amor la harán hacer cosas que jamás podría arrepentirse a pesar que en su interior le diga que está mal… ella es Sara Baker**

La chica mira el cielo con malicia

Mientras tanto Eleanor estaba pintando a la señorita Pony sonriendo inspirada, el señor Baker las mira y sonríe al ver a su hija pintando con alegría.

 **La mediana es una jovencita llena de alegría, ilusiones y con una belleza angelical, ella era la viva imagen de su madre tanto belleza y su pasión por la pintura y por los libros. Su padre siempre la consentía y la ayudaba en todo ya que era el vivo recuerdo de su mujer, pero a diferencia de su hermana ella veía a todos igual sin ninguna diferencia social ya que para ella todos son hijos de Dios… ella es Eleanor Baker**

Eleanor sonríe a su padre y le ofrece unirse a la pintura el cual acepta y se acomoda como su hija le dice.

Mientras tanto en el otro extremo del jardín estaba una pequeña pecosa de once años de ojos azules, cabello negro, usa un collar con una cruz y usando un vestido completamente blanco estaba leyendo un libro de Adán y Eva.

 **Por ultimo esta la más pequeña de las hijas, es una pequeña niña quien fue la única que no pudo conocer a su madre, ella era tan diferente a sus hermanas porque desde muy pequeña se ha estado interesando más por el mundo religioso que en el mundo de la sociedad, a pesar de su corta edad se sabe al pie de la letra todo lo escrito de la biblia y está muy dedicada a Dios… ella es María Baker**

María alza su vista al cielo y sonríe tranquilamente para después besar su cruz.

* * *

 **Más tarde**

 **Richard estaba en su cuarto tocando el violín con una gran sonrisa viendo la ventana, no podía dejar de pensar en Eleanor, no podía dejar de pensar en sus ojos, su cabello que deseaba poder enredar sus dedos en él y esos labios que deseaba probar con toda su alma. Sabía que lo que sentía era amor, amor a primera vista, que con solo verla sabía que ella era la mujer ideal, la mujer perfecta**.

-Hijo ¿Qué pasa?, desde que llegaste estas en las nubes-pregunta una mujer sonriendo, ella era una mujer treinta ocho años, cabello negro hasta los hombros, piel blanca, ojos verdes y usa un vestido un poco elegante color rosa con cinta blanca, además tiene acento Inglés.

-Madre, eh encontrado la razón de mi existencia-dice Richard sonriendo

\- ¿Así? –pregunta confundida

-Conocí a una chica-sonriendo

\- ¡¿Una chica?! –dice su madre emocionándose y Richard asiente- ¡Hijo! –Agarrándole las manos- tienes que contarme todo ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Desde cuándo se conocen?

-Es nueva en el pueblo, es nieta de Josephine Baker Andrew y… no se su nombre-dice con tristeza lo último- no pregunte

\- Hijo, hijo-dice la mujer levantándose- ¿Cómo puedes olvidar pregunta un nombre de una chica que te interesa? –pregunta molesta y su hijo se encoje de hombros- bueno, eso se puede arreglar más tarde-calmándose- así que ella es una Andrew… creí que nunca regresarían- confundida

-Su padre se enfermó y quiere pasar sus últimos momentos de vida en las tierras que lo vio nacer

-Bueno… es una buena razón, no sé si tu padre haga lo mismo de querer volver a Londres después de la discusión que tuvo con tu abuelo-dice su madre cruzando los brazos

\- ¿Por qué nunca me hablan de mi abuelo? O mejor dicho ¿De nuestros parientes de Londres? –pregunta confundido

-Hijo… hay cosas que sabrás, a su momento-dice acariciándole la mejilla con una sonrisa- Richard, ten mucho cuidado, eh oído que los Andrew y los Baker son algo… estricto con el estatus social y dudo mucho que te acepten por ser el hijo del dueño del telégrafo, además… son parientes lejanos de los Leagan y ya sabes cómo son esa gente

-Sí, escuche que el hijo de los Leagan está buscando una esposa… solo espero que no se fije en ella-dice viendo la ventana

* * *

 **Mansión Andrew**

-Esta es tu habitación Eleanor-dice el señor Baker abriendo la puerta

-Wow-dice Eleanor viendo la habitación, es muy amplia, paredes color beige, cama matrimonial con cobijas y almohada blanca con rosa, armario blanco, muebles blancos y un espejo de habitación-, es muy hermoso

-Pedí los muebles blancos para que puedas adornarlos con tu arte-dice el señor sonriéndole- has todo lo que quieras en tu cuarto, has una gran obra de arte-dándole pinceles y una caja de pintura nuevos

Eleanor los agarra sonriendo, su padre le besa la frente y se va dejándola sola para que se instale, ella recorre su habitación emocionada, era mucho más hermosa que su casa de Nueva York.

-Hermana-dice una chica tocando la puerta-Eleanor soy yo Sara

-Ya voy-dice Eleanor abriendo la puerta- hola hermana- sonriéndole

-Wow, tu cuarto está completamente blanca… apenas tiene rosa-dice sorprendida inspeccionándolo

-Papa dijo que podía decorarlo con lo que sea con mi pintura-dice Eleanor tranquila cerrando la puerta

-Ah claro… tienes un don con la pintura, igual que mama-dice Sara sonriendo un poco

\- ¿Dónde está María?

-En su cuarto leyendo la biblia como siempre, te lo juro… nuestra hermanita es un desperdicio de mujer, quiere entrar de monja, imagínate, tan hermosa y quiere ser monja, enserio… desperdicio-dice Sara molesta

-Es muy hermosa sí, pero si siente que esa es su vocación debemos apoyarla-dice Eleanor tranquila- además… nuestra tía bisabuela también fue monja

-Si pero… ¿Acaso es una enfermedad que pasa a generación?

-¡Cállate! –dice Eleanor molesta- ser monja no es ninguna enfermedad, es una vocación muy bonita, claro yo no deseo serlo ya que tiene un sacrificio… no tener familia propia, pero si mi hermanita quiere ser monja yo la apoyo

-Como tú digas-dice Sara rodando los ojos- mañana llega Gabriel, que emoción-dice emocionada y enamorada- por fin lo volveré a ver

-Si… solo espero que haya cambiado para bien-dice Eleanor no muy contenta

\- Si, ojala este más guapo de lo que es-dice emocionada

-No hablaba de eso

-Hay vamos Eleanor

-Oye, nuestro padre quiere que conozcamos al hijo de los Leagan, dicen que está buscando esposa y desea que una de nosotras dos seamos las elegidas-dice Eleanor yendo a su armario

-Pues espero que seas tú porque mi corazón ya le pertenece a Gabriel

-Díselo mañana, por suerte nos dejaron descansar esta noche pero mañana debemos ir a desayunar con los Leagan –guardando su diadema en el armario y lo cierra

-Sabes… estas algo diferente-dice Sara viéndola

\- ¿Diferente?... ¿En qué? –pregunta confundida

-No se… de seguro son ideas mías y es por el cambio de lugar

-Si puede ser, bueno hermanita te pediría que salieras del cuarto porque quiero arreglarme para dormir, que ha sido un día pesado y quiero descansar

-Claro, descansa hermanita-besándole la mejilla- que sueñes con los angelitos

-Igualmente Sara-dice Eleanor sonriendo

Sara sale del cuarto y entra al suyo tranquilamente, al ver que estaba completamente sola su sonrisa se convierte en furia y sus ojos mostraban un profundo odio.

-Si Eleanor, buenas noches, la tierna y consentida de papa solo por ser la viva imagen de mama-dice molesta acercándose a la ventana- Eleanor tiene el cuarto más grande que el mío y con buena vista, eso es injusto, yo soy la mayor, yo merezco mejor trato- viéndose en el espejo- algún día tu suerte se te acaba hermanita… te hare pagar por cada momento de mi sufrimiento, tú y María… maldita sea la hora que ustedes nacieron


	3. Reencuentro

**Hola a todos**

 **Aquí les dejo el inicio de la historia de amor, odio, traición, pasión y venganza**

 **Negritas- Narración del abuelo**

 _ **Itálica –**_ **pensamientos**

 _ **Itálica**_ **y negrita- poemas, cartas, escritos de libros y telegrama**

 **La narración del abuelo de Alexander estará en negritas para que no se confundan**

 **La historia está basada en: Corazón Salvaje, Amor en tiempos de Cólera y Yo compro esa mujer**

 **Por desgracia los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyōko Mizuki**

* * *

Richard estaba en su cuarto escribiendo un poema para la mujer de su vida, sabía que ambos eran de diferentes clases sociales pero estaba seguro que eso no era ningún impedimento para conquistar el corazón de esa hermosa mujer.

-¿No piensas dormir? –pregunta un chico tres años menor que el, un poco idéntico solo que con los ojos verdes, cabello negro y piel del mismo tono de Richard

-No Erick, aún es temprano-dice Richard sin verlo

-Son las dos de la mañana-dice seriamente

\- ¿Qué? –pregunta confundido viendo el reloj- ay- levantándose- no me di cuenta de la hora, creí que eran las diez

-Fue la diez… pero hace horas dejo de serlo-dice seriamente- ¿Qué tanto haces? –pregunta viendo la hoja

\- ¡No Erick no! –dice Richard tratando de quitarle la hoja

-Vaya, vaya un poema-dice Erick divertido leyendo mientras evitaba que Richard se la quite

 _ **Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;**_

 _ **podrá secarse en un instante el mar;**_

 _ **podrá romperse el eje de la tierra**_

 _ **como un débil cristal.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte**_

 _ **cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;**_

 _ **pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse**_

 _ **la llama de tu amor**_.

-¡Dámelo! –dice quitándole la hoja

\- Vaya, vaya… con esas palabras no hay duda que te has enamorado-dice Erick divertido- ¿Quién es la afortunada?

-Se llama, que te importa, ahora fuera de mi cuarto-dice jalándolo hacia la puerta

-Ay por favor

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunta un señor de casi cuarenta años, ojos cafés, piel blanca, cabello un poco canoso y poca barba- Dios, son las dos de la mañana ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Perdón padre… se me fue la hora escribiendo-dice Richard apenado

\- ¿Qué estabas escribiendo?

\- Un poema-dice Erick divertido

\- ¡Cállate! –dice Richard molesto

\- ¿Poema?... vaya, mañana me lo explicas mejor porque a esta hora es hora de ¡DORMIR! –grita molesto- ¡A LA CAMA!

\- ¡Si padre! –dicen ambos asustado ya que le tenían miedo cuando se enoja

Erick rápidamente se va a su cuarto al momento que su padre sale del cuarto de Richard y cierra la puerta

-Vaya jejejeje… será mejor dormir para que pueda escribir mejor el poema para mi ángel-dice sonriendo mientras suelta un pequeño bostezo

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Mansión Andrew**

-Estas muy hermosa Eleanor - dice maría viendo a Eleanor viéndose en el espejo

-Gracias María, pero tú lo eres más-dice Eleanor viéndola con una tierna sonrisa- ven, te ayudare a peinarte-poniéndose tras de ella comenzando a cepillarla

\- ¿Por qué nos tenemos que despertar temprano y arreglarnos como si fuéramos a un baile?

-No estamos como para un baile, no exageres-dice Eleanor divertida- hoy vendrás unos parientes y unos amigos de la familia y sabes que papa quieres que nos veamos presentables

-Lo sé, porque espera que algún día encontremos un buen partido, pero yo no… yo se lo que quiero ser-dice Maria tranquila

\- ¿Una monja? –pregunta Eleanor

\- Siento que ahí es donde pertenezco hermana, ahí… sirviendo a Dios porque… yo nunca me eh visto como madre de familia-dice tranquila

\- ¿Sara volvió a molestarte de que pareces Monja? –pregunta un poco molesta

-No, pero es lo que quiero y mi padre está de acuerdo porque mientras sus dos hijas se casen con un buen partido yo como la menor puedo elegir entre casarme o servir a Dios

-Sí, porque con dos hijas que se casen la fortuna de la familia está asegurada-dice Eleanor no muy convencida con las decisiones de su padre- si yo me caso quiero que sea por amor

\- ¿Por amor? –pregunta María viéndola por el espejo

-Si- dice terminando de peinarla con un peinado medio suelto-, quiero un hombre que me ame no solo por mi belleza si no por lo que soy, respete, me comprenda, sea sincero y caballeroso… cosa difícil de encontrar en alguien de alta sociedad

-Sin duda-dice María viéndola- pero no dudo que vayas a encontrar a ese hombre

-Eso espero-abrazándola- sabes hermanita… la vida es muy corta y es mejor disfrutarla en cuanto podamos porque… uno nunca sabe cuándo nos iremos-dice recordando a su madre- bueno… ya basta de eso y bajemos, debemos irnos con los Leagan-separándose

-Sipi-dice María siguiéndola

Ambas salen del cuarto y bajan por las escaleras donde encuentran a su padre y a Sara platicando en la puerta

-Vaya, ya era hora de que bajaran-dice un poco enojado

-Perdón padre, fue mi culpa-dice Eleanor apenada

\- No me sorprende-dice Sara divertida

-Bueno ya, debemos irnos… los Leagan nos esperan-dice abriendo la puerta

Las chicas asienten y salen de la mansión hacia el carruaje, en cuanto suben emprenden su camino hacia la mansión de los Leagan que no estaba lejos en menos de treinta minutos estaban deteniéndose frente a una mansión no muy grande que la suya, pero sí muy elegante.

-Sean bienvenidos, señor y señoritas Baker-dice el mayordomo abriendo la puerta del carruaje.

-Muchas gracias-dice el señor Baker bajando y ayudando a su hija a bajar.

-Wow… no es muy grande que nuestro hogar-dice María

-Pero miren nada más, pero si es mi viejo amigo Bruce Baker-dice un hombre de casi cincuenta años, ojos verdes, cabello blanco y pequeño bigote.

-Eduardo Leagan, ha pasado veintitrés años-dice Bruce estrechando sus manos y un abrazo

-Sí, y míranos, como padres de familia-sonriendo-, y ahora quiero aprovechar el darte el pésame por lo que le paso a Regina, lo siento tanto-triste

-Gracias amigo-dice Bruce agarrándole el hombro- bueno, Eduardo quiero presentarte a mis hijas: Sara, Eleanor y María, niñas él es mi viejo amigo Eduardo Leagan

-Buenos días señor Leagan, es un placer conocerlo-dicen ambas haciendo una ligera reverencia

-El placer es mío, pero déjame ver a esta chica-dice Eduardo acercándose a Eleanor- mira nada más, la viva imagen de Regina-dice sonriéndole- la viva imagen de tu madre

-Gracias, todos me dicen lo mismo-dice Eleanor sonriendo mientras que Sara rueda los ojos molesta

-Pero pase, pasen que mi familia los está esperando-dice Eduardo dándoles el pase y los Baker entran a la casa.

 **El señor Leagan los lleva hasta la sala donde estaban su esposa eh hijo esperándolos, su esposa es una mujer que está a la mitad de los cuarenta años, pelirroja, ojos verdes y piel blanca, al lado de ella estaba su único hijo, Renato Leagan de veinte años de cabello castaño, ojos oscuro y piel un poco morena.**

-Recuerda hijo, son tres hijas que el señor Baker tiene, dos ya están grandes y en condiciones de casarse, debes elegir entre ellas dos-dice su madre emocionada

-Jejejeje tranquila mama que no tengo prisa en casarme-dice Renato sonriendo

\- ¿Qué dices hijo?, a tu edad muchos jóvenes ya se casan-dice su madre seriamente- ahí vienes- sonriendo

 **Ambos miran como entra Bruce Baker a la sala sonriéndoles, la Sra. Leagan lo mira emocionada ya que se trataba de su viejo amigo que tanto quería como un hermano. Detrás del Sr Baker entran sus hijas sonriendo gustosamente a conocer al resto de la familia, Renato al ver a Sara no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, comenzó a sentir un sentimiento tan profundo que jamás había sentido en su vida, se enamoró a primera vista de Sara.**

-Diana-dice Bruce abrazándola

-Bruce-dice Diana abrazándolo- mí querido amigo y hermano del alma- separándose un poco para verlo mejor- a pasado tanto tiempo

-Demasiado, me fui a vivir muy lejos con Regina que olvidamos todo de Lakewood… ojala Regina estuviese aquí

-Me hubiera gustado volver a verla, pero sé que en espíritu está aquí-dice Diana sonriendo- pero que bellezas-viendo a las chicas- ¿Son tus hijas?

-Sí, Diana te presento a mis hijas: Sara, Eleanor y María… niña ella es Diana Leagan mi amiga de la infancia-sonriendo

-Un placer conocerla señora Leagan-dicen haciendo una leve reverencia

-Y que bien educadas las tienes, además de hermosas-dice sorprendida- y tu- acercándose a Eleanor- por un momento creí ver a tu madre, eres idéntica a ella que es impresionante

-Gracias-dice Eleanor sonriendo

-Oh perdone- alejándose un poco- él es mi hijo Renato-viéndolo

-Un placer-dice haciendo una elegante reverencia- Renato Leagan para serviles

-Un placer Renato-dice Eleanor sonriendo

-El placer, es mío-dice agarrando la mano de Sara y la besa viéndola a los ojos mientras que ella le sonríe un poco

-Vengan, el desayuno está listo… tenemos mucho de qué hablar-dice Eduardo guiándolos al comedor

 **Todos se dirigían para desayunar, pero nadie se daba cuenta que María no dejaba de ver a Renato, desde que entro a la sala no podía dejar de mirarlo, en ese momento una duda en su corazón empezó a salir confundiéndola en si seguía con su decisión de convertirse en monja o ser una mujer libre y dispuesta a casarse para después tener su propia familia ya que se había enamorado de Renato.**

* * *

 **Agencia de Telegramas**

-Muchas gracias Richard-dice una mujer saliendo de la agencia

-De nada señora Granger-dice Richard tranquilo volviendo a trabajar pero de vez en cuando bostezaba un poco

-Qué bueno que no bostezaste en frente de ella, hubieras quedado mal-dice Robert acercándose

-Jejejeje lo sé-dice apenado- perdón amigo, no dormí bien

-Si lo sé, tu hermano me dijo que te la pasaste escribiendo poemas-dice divertido

-Maldito Erick, me las pagara-dice molesto

\- Desde que volviste de la mansión de lo Andrew has estado en las nubes… ¿Alguna chica en especial? –pregunta sentándose a su lado

-Jejejeje si… creo que por una de las hijas del señor

-Ay Richard… Richard, Richard… ¿Qué mala decisión de corazón elegir a una de ellas? –dice levantándose preocupado

\- ¿Por qué? –pregunta confundido

-Ustedes dos pertenecen a diferentes clases sociales, tu eres de nivel casi medio ya que esta agencia es la única de tu familia mientras que esa chica es pariente de la familia más poderosa de América, los Baker y los Andrew son parientes un poco distantes pero aun así siguen siendo parientes

\- ¿Cuál es tu punto? –pregunta Richard un poco enojado

-No creo que quieran que una de ellas este casada con el hijo del dueño de su única agencia de telegramas, si estuviera en todo el país estaría bien pero solamente tienen esta

\- Pues yo la extiendo por todo el país y listo-dice Richard levantándose

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto tardaras para lograr eso?... para ese entonces en vez de tener hijos estarás a la edad de ser abuelo-dice Robert sorprendiéndolo – eh oído, eh visto y conozco a más gente que también ha visto que este tipo de amor es un milagro que triunfe porque los padres del lado de la sociedad no les importa esas cosas o que la deshereden y se olviden de él o ella por casarse con alguien de nivel bajo o casi medio como nosotros- cruzando los brazos- o lo peor… los separan para siempre

-No… eso no puede ser-dice Richard asustado

-Solo piénsalo hijo, no quiero que por querer ganarse el corazón de esa chica ambos terminen al final destrozados porque es un milagro que triunfe y tenga frutos-dice Robert yéndose

 **Con lo que dijo Robert dejo demasiado asustado a Richard que temiera que eso ocurriera, no quería que ambos terminaran separados de una manera tan cruel. No sabía que el amor también habría barreras y sufrimiento, pero aun así estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para que ese amor triunfe ya que no podía imaginar su vida sin ella.**

* * *

 **Mansión Leagan**

-¿Así que te gusta pintar? –pregunta Diana sonriendo

-No solo eso, me gusta el teatro y la literatura… en especial las de Shakespeare, quiero tener algún día la colección de todas sus obras - dice Eleanor sonriendo

-Jajaja no hay duda, eres idéntica a tu madre-dice Diana sonriendo- ¿De seguro tendrás muchos pretendientes?

-Jejejeje, no como cree-dice Eleanor apenada

\- ¿Qué me dices tú Sara? ¿Algún pasa tiempo? –pregunta Renato viéndola

-Me gusta cocer, tocar el piano y leer-dice Sara tranquila

\- ¿Así?... ¿Qué te gusta leer? –pregunta interesado

-Casi de todo…. Aunque no entiendo mucho de Shakespeare, eso me diferencia de mi hermana y de mi madre-dice Sara viendo a Eleanor quien rueda sus ojos

\- ¿Y tú María? –pregunta Renato viéndola

-Yo… aaammm-sonrojada- me gusta leer la biblia y también algunas novelas, me gustan algunas obras de Shakespeare como Romeo & Julieta, Otelo y Hamlet

-A mí me gustan esas obras-dice Renato sonriendo sorprendiéndola- son las únicas que me gustan, que coincidencia- Maria le sonríe- y díganme ¿Ya han conocido el lugar?

-Llegamos ayer y lo único que nos dedicamos es únicamente explorar los terrenos de mansión y acomodarnos-dice Sara

-Pues ahora que terminamos de desayunar, si las damas me lo permiten me encantaría llevarlas a conocer Lakewood, es muy hermoso… se enamoraran de el-dice Renato sonriendo

-Ah… ¿Podemos padre? –pregunta Eleanor sonriendo

-Mmmmmm

\- Déjalas amigo, Renato las cuidara muy bien no tienes por qué preocuparte-dice Eduardo tranquilo

-Mmmm, está bien… pero regresen antes del atardecer a nuestra mansión ya que Gabriel junto con Elroy, los Brown y los Cornwell llegara para la cena

-Claro que sí señor Baker-dice Renato sonriendo-

Sara se emociona al escuchar eso, por fin vería al hombre de su vida.

-No puedo creer que Elroy vuelva, hace meses que no la vemos… ella se queda con nosotros, la última vez que la vimos fue en la boda de hijo menor de los Cornwell

-Me encantaría mucho conocerlos eh incluso conocer a los nuevos integrantes si es que hay-dice Bruce sonriendo

-Solo hay uno, el hijo de los Brown, es tan tierno… creo que ahora tiene dos años-dice Diana sonriendo

-No perdieron el tiempo-dice Bruce sonriendo

-Señoritas… ¿Nos vamos? –pregunta Renato levantándose

-Claro-dicen las tres levantándose- con su permiso-dicen haciendo una leve reverencia y se van siguiendo a Renato.

* * *

 **Agencia de Telegramas**

-Te voy a asesinar algún día Erick… ¿Por qué estas de chismoso? –pregunta Richard mientras acomodaba los libros

-Cálmate, solo le conté a Robert cuando me dio la bienvenida por ausentarme por estar enfermo-dice Erick sacudiendo unos muebles- además… no es mi culpa que te hayas fijado en alguien que no debes

-Otro perro con ese cuento, mi amor por ella triunfara, lo primero que tengo que hacer es que ella se fije en mi-dice Richard ya molesto que le digan lo mismo

-No te lo decimos para molestarte, si no para prevenirte-dice Erick un poco preocupado- eh leído historias de amor de una pareja de diferentes clases sociales, no siempre terminan bien

-Ya lo dijiste… son historias-dice Richard acomodando el último libro- pero hay veces que las historias son falsas y yo tengo fe de eso

-Richard

-Iré a caminar-yéndose

-Como quieras-dice Erick viéndolo preocupado

 **Richard sale de la agencia muy pensativo, apenas cumpliría 24 horas de haber conocida a la chica de sus sueños y ya todos lo están molestando de que su amor por ella es imposible y que jamás habrá frutos. Pero era obvio que él no lo veía así, en su corazón sentía que había esperanza y estaba dispuesto a seguir lo que dice su corazón.**

Mientras que cerca de ahí un carruaje se detiene y baja Renato con las jóvenes Baker quien rápidamente abren sus sombrillas para que no les den tanto el sol, las tres miran sorprendidas el pueblo, era muy hermoso, muy diferente a Nueva York y tiendas nuevas que visitar.

-¡WOW! –dice María emocionada

\- ¿Te gusta María? –pregunta Renato viéndola

\- ¡Me encanta! –dice María viendo su alrededor- todo diferente a Nueva York y Chicago a pesar que solo estuvimos dos días allí

-Pues permítanme darle un ligero recorrido ya que no todo se puede ver en un día, por aquí por favor-ofreciendo el brazo a Sara quien acepta gustosa y caminan.

 **María los mira con tristeza ya que quería que fuese a ella quien le ofreciera el brazos, con toda la tristeza del mundo los sigue sin darse cuenta que dejan a Eleanor atrás quien camina por otra dirección viendo sorprendida del lugar. De vez en cuando recibía saludos de los caballeros y ella asiente sonriendo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que no estaban sus hermanas y Renato con ella.**

A pocos pasos de ella estaba Richard en una banca escribiendo el poema, pero en su corazón desearía poder volver a verla muy pronto para poder entregársela, pero un fuerte viento le quito el poema haciendo que se alejara.

-¡Rayos! –dice Richard yendo por ella

 **El poema llega hacia los zapatos de una Eleanor, quien se dio cuenta y lo agarra curiosa comenzando a leerlo sorprendiéndose y sonrojándose de lo que tiene escrito, Richard llegar y la mira impresionado ya que era la misma chica que le había robado su corazón con solo verla a los ojos, Eleanor alza su vista y lo mira sorprendiéndose, Richard se sonroja al igual que ella.**

 **-** Aaaammm ¿Esto es tuyo? –pregunta Eleanor extendiendo el poema.

-Aaaammm si-dice algo nervioso acercándose- gracias

-De nada… a tu novia le encantara el poema-dice con algo de tristeza en el corazón de tan solo imaginarlo con otra.

-Jejejeje no, no tengo novia… me gusta escribir poemas-dice sonrojado

-Ah, pues… escribes muy bien-dice Eleanor sonriendo

-Gracias

-Eres… el muchacho de ayer-dice viéndolo-sí, el que mi jardinero "corrió" –divertida

-Técnicamente-dice divertido- Richard Grandchester –haciendo reverencia-a sus órdenes… ¿usted es?

-Ah… yo… soy Eleanor, Eleanor Baker-dice sonrojada

-Un placer-dice besándole la mano sonrojándola aún más- y… ¿Qué hace aquí sola?

\- ¡¿Sola?! –pregunta confundida y mira para todas parte- ¡AY!... creo que… me separe de mis hermanas y del joven Renato-dice sorprendida

\- ¿Renato Leagan? –pregunta confundido

-Sí, ¿Lo conoce?

-De vez en cuando hablamos, venga… la ayudare a buscarlos- ofreciendo su brazos

-Gracias-dice Eleanor agarrándosela- ¿Eres de por aquí? –pregunta curiosa

\- ¿Se nota que no soy de aquí? –pregunta sorprendido

-Tu acento es… un poco Ingles

-Mi familia es de alguna parte de Inglaterra, nací allí pero llegue a América con mi familia cuando era pequeño- dice Richard tranquilo- llegamos a este pueblo en el 33 y abrimos nuestra única agencia de telegramas y nos está yendo muy bien

-Así que toda tu vida es el Lakewood-dice Eleanor sonriendo

-Así es, ¿Qué me dices tú?

-Pues yo nací en Nueva York, mi madre murió en un accidente en su carruaje mientras huía para no ser asaltada-dice con tristeza

-Lo lamento-dice Richard con tristeza y más al verla triste

-Todos dicen que soy su viva imagen porque tenemos muchas cosas en común, nos gusta Shakespeare y la pintura-dice sonriendo.

-Pues si dices que tú eres su viva imagen no cabe duda que tu madre fue muy hermosa-dice sonrojado

-Jejejeje gracias, si… yo apenas me acuerdo de ella porque pequeña cuando murió -dice con tristeza

-Aaaammm ten-dice Richard dándole el poema y ella lo agarra confundida- es para ti

Eleanor se sorprende y vuelve a releerlo

 _ **Tus ojos son luceros,**_

 _ **tus labios de terciopelo,**_

 _ **y un amor como el que siento,**_

 _ **es imposible esconderlo**_

 **Eleanor lo mira sonriendo y Richard le sonríe, ambos estaban perdidos viéndose a los ojos y sus manos inconscientemente se agarran y se acercan un poco más.**

-¡Eleanor! –dice Renato acercándose con las chicas

-Joven Renato-dice viéndolo mientras que Richard lo mira ardiendo en celos y de enojo porque interrumpió un bello momento.

\- Aquí estas, te hemos estado buscando-dice María abrazándola aliviada de verla bien.

-Perdonen… me perdí, pero este caballero me estuvo ayudando a buscarlos-dice Eleanor viendo a Richard con una sonrisa mientras oculta el poema

-Joven Grandchester, que alegría verlo-dice Renato estrechando su mano con la de él

-Joven Leagan-dice mostrando la mejor sonrisa que podía.

\- Joven Grandchester, ellas son mis hermanas, Sara y la pequeña María

-Señoritas, un placer-dice Richard besando la mano de ambas

-Un gusto-dice Sara algo asqueada ya que a plena vista sabía que no era alguien de su nivel

\- Mucho gusto-dice María sonriendo

-Gracias por ayudar a Eleanor a buscarnos, señoritas… es hora de seguir-dice Renato volviendo a ofrecer la mano a Sara y ofrece la otra a Eleanor

-Claro, muchas gracias joven Grandchester… espero volver a verlo-dice Eleanor sonriendo y se va con Renato y sus hermanas.

-Adiós-dice María yéndose

-Hasta pronto… Eleanor-dice sin dejar de verla alejarse

 **Durante todo el día ninguno de los dos dejaron de pensar el uno al otro, es como si en ese momento que ambos se vieron a los ojos les cayera un hechizo que los obliga a jamás olvidarse y desear volver a verse fuese uno tan poderoso que sería imposible romperse.**

 **Pero en el amor a primera vista y más si es el verdadero la pareja jamás desean dejar de ver esos ojos y más que cuando se separan desean con ansias volver a verse, ya que esos ojos son una parte vital de su vida.**

* * *

 **Si ya se**

 **Incluí familiares de Candy Candy, es que quiero que haya fragmentos de nuestro amado anime**

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible**

 **Nos leemos pronto, adiós**


	4. Reunion Familiar

Eleanor entra a la habitación siendo seguida por María

-Ahora si no te me escapas-dice María sonriendo

-No me escapo-dice Eleanor sonriendo

-Si lo haces y no te hagas- María dice divertida- Vi como lo mirabas y como él te miraba, Dios es muy guapo

-Lo sé- Eleanor suspira- El vino ayer cuando llegamos

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, pero creí que jamás lo volvería a ver- sentándose- Le pregunte a Renato y dijo que es hijo del dueño de la Agencia de Telegramas Grandchester que una familia de Londres que llego hace años

-Hijo de los dueños de una Agencia de Telegramas… Ay no- María se preocupa ya que conoce a su padre y es obvio que él jamás aceptaría algo entre ellos- Eleanor… será mejor que lo olvides

-María…

-Apoyo al amor pero… conoces a papa, él jamás aceptara algo entre ustedes

-¿Quién dijo que quería algo con él?- dijo rápidamente sonrojada- Yo… es que… sé que papa no lo aceptaría pero obviamente aceptara que seamos amigos nada mas

-Eso lo dudo

-¿Por qué preguntaste eso?, ¿Creíste que… me enamore?- pregunta aún más sonrojada- No, no… acabamos de conocernos, no me enamorare de un completo extraño

-Pues no parecía-dice María no muy convencida- bueno te dejo, iré a arreglarme para la cena - yéndose

-De acuerdo, nos vemos-dice Eleanor sonriendo mientras se acerca al marco de la puerta y mira a una de las jóvenes sirvientas del lugar- ¿Esta listo mi baño?

-Están preparando el agua, en unos momentos le suben la bañera-sonriendo

-Gracias- Eleanor sonríe mientras entra a su habitación y saca el poema que Richard le dio

 ** _Tus ojos son luceros,_**

 ** _tus labios de terciopelo,_**

 ** _y un amor como el que siento,_**

 ** _es imposible esconderlo_**

Eleanor abraza el poema y suspira sonriendo enamorada, odiaba mentirle a su hermanita pero sabía que era necesario, al menos por un tiempo por temor a su padre quien obviamente no aceptaría para nada que pase algo entre Richard y ella.

 **Eleanor no le gustaba mentirle a su hermanita, pero era necesario ya que su padre era un hombre demasiado controlador además era muy estricto con las reglas de sociedad y alguien como Richard no le iba a parecer apto para una de sus hijas.**

 **El amor de ambos era completamente un sentimiento prohibido**

* * *

 **Agencia de Telegramas**

-Richard hazme caso, olvídate de ella que no es para ti-dice Robert mientras llenaba unos papeles

-No puedo, y menos cuando la volví a ver hoy y hablamos, Robert ella es la mujer ideal la mujer que siempre espere-dice Richard sonriendo

-Tiene quince años una edad perfecta para encontrarle marido pero técnicamente se casan hasta los 17 las chicas como ella

-¡Ahí está!, tengo solo dos años para hacerme millonario y se quién podría ayudarme -dice Richard sonriendo

-¿Así? ¿Quién?- Robert pregunta confundido

-Ya lo sabrás, pero para eso tengo que ir a Inglaterra para hablar con él

-¡Richard!-se escucha la voz de su padre y Richard voltea rápidamente asustado- Sabes muy bien que no hablamos de ese hombre-dice furioso

-Padre, de seguro él pue…

-Sabes bien que el jamás estuvo de acuerdo de que tu madre y yo nos casáramos y lo que tuvimos que hacer para lograrlo, no quiero que vuelvas a mencionarlo-dice furioso- ¡¿Entendido?!

-Si padre, lo siento

El señor Grandchester se va furioso del lugar dejando a Richard enojado y un Robert preocupado

-¿Quién está en Inglaterra que pone así a tu padre?- Robert pregunta preocupado y curioso

Richard se va sin contestarlo por el enojo que tenía

 **La familia Grandchester no se fueron de Inglaterra en buscar de oportunidades, se fueron por una razón que solo sus hijos saben y niegan contarla**

* * *

 **Mansión Andrew**

-Así que vistes a ese muchacho de los telegramas-dice la Señorita Pony mientras peinaba a Eleanor

-Sí, fue muy amable conmigo y hablamos un poco

-Niña ten mucho cuidado y aléjate de él, sabes la situación de la gente de sociedad como tú-dice preocupada ya que sabía que Eleanor se había enamorado

-Jamás entenderé esas tontas reglas, no tiene sentido, el amor debe ser lo único que cuenta no la clase social o cuánto dinero la familia tenga-dice con tristeza

-Eleanor- La señorita Pony deja de peinarla y se para a su lado para verla a los ojos- El amor da felicidad pero también da sufrimiento en especial el amor de seres de diferente clase social, lo eh visto mucho y no quiero que tú seas víctima de eso

-Lo sé- Eleanor bala la mirada

-Además mi niña eres aún muy joven, encontraras a alguien de tu clase social o mejor aún, ya lo veras-sonriendo

Eleanor sonríe un poco pero en el fondo lloraba ya que duda mucho que eso pueda pasar, ella se enamoró a primera vista de Richard cuando estaba en la mansión el día que ella llego

-Señorita Eleanor-dice una de las sirvientas tocando la puerta

-¿Si Miriam?

-Perdone-Miriam abre un poco la puerta- su padre desea que baje que ya los invitados estan por llegar

-Muchas gracias, ahorita bajo-Eleanor dice amablemente y Miriam se va- Bueno, que empiece el show- levantándose

-Déjame verte- la Señorita Pony la mira de pies a cabeza y sonríe- Al verte me recuerdas tanto a tu madre-sonriendo

Eleanor sonríe y la abraza, después ella sale hasta donde está su padre y sus hermanas en el recibidor.

-Hija- Sr. Baker sonríe al verla- al igual que tus hermanas estas muy hermosa

-Gracias padre- Eleanor sonríe mientras termina de bajar las escaleras

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Sara pregunta mientras sonríe con malicia

-Me arreglaba mientras hablaba con la Señorita Pony

-No entiendo porque te gusta hablar tanto con ella, no es nada nuestro

-Claro que sí, fue la dama de compañía de mama y su mejor amiga por lo tanto es como nuestra tia-dice Maria y Eleanor asiente

-Jajajajaja, esa mujer como su tía, no me hagan reír niñas-dice Sr. Baker en tono burlón- Esa mujer solo está con nosotros porque le prometí a su madre que siempre iría a donde nosotros vamos, pero eso no signifique que ella es parte de nuestra familia

-Estoy con usted padre, ver a esa mujer como una tía… ay no-dice Sara asqueada

-No sean crueles, ella nos quiere mucho y somos todo lo que tiene

-Sí, si lo que digas-dice Sara sacando su abanico de mano pero se detiene al escuchar el sonido de unos caballos- ya llegaron- emocionándose

-Ya era hora-dice sonriendo- Eleanor, Sara quiero que se porten como toda unas damas que quiero que algún día nuestra familia se vuelva a unir-sonriendo mientras que Sara asiente rápidamente y Eleanor mire el suelo con tristeza- Y tu Maria compórtate como una niña de sociedad que algún dia, si es que cambias de opinión encuentres a alguien indicado

-Si padre

Eleanor y Sara la miran sorprendidas al ver que su hermanita acepto rápidamente comportarse ya que siempre dice que hará lo posible mientras que su padre asiente sonriendo

 **Ese día marco completamente el destino de todos, en cuanto se abren las puertas del entra Elroy cincuenta años de gran elegancia y la matriarca de la familia Andrew, la mujer que tiene la última palabra de la familia, después de ella entra una pareja una bella mujer de casi cuarenta años y un hombre diez años mayor que ella, se trataba de Ángela y Noel Andrew los primos lejanos de Sr. Baker Baker, después de que la pareja entra un niño de dos años de cabello rubio, ojos azules y piel blanca, trataba del hijo William Albert Andrew el hijo más joven de la familia y después del pequeño entra Gabriel un joven de 18 años apariencia noble pero en el interior es un hombre que consigue lo que quiere aunque tenga que eliminar estorbos para lograrlo. Sara al verlo desea lanzarse a sus brazos ya que era el hombre que ella siempre ha amado desde que era una niña, pero los ojos de Gabriel solo tenían ojos para una mujer y esa es Eleanor, Gabriel al verla no podía dejar de mirarla ya que nació un sentimiento profundo que jamás sintió por ninguna mujer, se ha enamorado perdidamente de ella**

-Prima Elroy, primo Juan-dice Sr. Baker los abraza

-Mi querido primo-dice Elroy sonriendo mientras lo abraza- ha pasado mucho tiempo, como has cambiado

-Ni tanto prima, solo hice negocios y una bella familia-dice viendo a sus hijas

-No puedo creerlo, la última vez que las vi eran tan solo unas pequeñas, María era tan solo una bebe-dice mientras las miraba

-Un placer volver a verla tía Elroy-dice Sara haciendo reverencia

-Es un gusto volver a verla-dice Eleanor haciendo reverencia al igual que María

-Veo que son toda unas damas, las han enseñado muy bien-dice Elroy sonriendo

-Ni que lo digas-dice Sr. Baker sonriendo y mira unos sirvientes bajando los equipajes- Llévenlos a las habitaciones correspondientes, el de la Sra. Elroy a la principal

Los sirvientes asienten y se van siguiendo las ordenes

-Dios mío, eres idéntica a tu madre-dice Ángela mientras miraba sorprendida a Eleanor- es como… ver a Eleanor de nuevo

-Es realmente increíble-dice Noel sorprendido- Yo conocí a tu madre cuando éramos niños y al verte… wow

-Si… todos me han dicho lo mismo-dice Eleanor sonriendo

-Sí, debe ser cansado escuchar lo mismo todo los días-dice Noel apenado y Eleanor sonríe ya que a veces si le molesta- Primo, tus hijas son unas bellezas, quien se case con ellas será el más afortunado del mundo

-Sin duda alguna-dice Gabriel sonriendo a Eleanor quien ella sonríe mientras que Sara los mira mal en especial a su hermana

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-dice Renato entrando- te lo dije, son todas unas bellezas

-Renato, que alegría que llegaras-dice Sr. Baker sonriendo y mira a su amigo y a su esposa entrar- Eduardo

-Como estas amigo-dice Eduardo sonriendo- muchas gracias por invitarnos

-Para nada, somos familia, pero pásenle que la comida ya está lista y tenemos mucho de qué hablar-dice Sr. Baker sonriendo

-No tienes idea-dice Noel yendo al comedor con los demás

-Sr. Baker-dice Gabriel caminando a su lado

-Vamos muchacho, somos familia así que llámame tío

-Perdón tío, es que… Eleanor… es muy hermosa-dice sonriendo

Sr. Baker lo mira sonriendo y asiente para después seguir con su camino dándole esperanzas al joven mientras que Sara logra escucharlos y sujeta con fuerza su abanico de mano apunto de romperlo.

* * *

 **Agencia de Telegramas**

-Fue un gran día-dice el Sr. Grandchester mientras cierra el local

-Ni que lo diga-dice Robert ayudándolo- lástima que Richard se fue después de lo que paso en la tarde

-Ese muchacho… hablare seriamente con él-dice molesto mientras cierra con llave

-Disculpe Señor… sé que no debo meterme pero… ¿Qué hay en Inglaterra que lo pone tan mal?- pregunta Robert muy curioso y preocupado

-Escucha Robert, tu no dijiste no debes meterte, es un asunto familiar y no me gusta hablar de eso-dice molesto

-Perdón señor-dice nervioso

-Hasta mañana-dice el Sr. Grandchester alejándose

-Hasta mañana señor-dice Robert yéndose preocupado ya que se imagina que debe ser muy delicado

-¡Robert!

Robert voltea y mira una bella muchacha rubia acercándose a él rápidamente

-Sandra, buenas noches

-Buenas noches- sonriendo- ¿Has visto a Richard?

-No querida, se fue en la tarde

-No me digas… hay no-dice desilusionada- esperaba verlo para invitarlo a comer

-Sandra es obvio que Richard solo te quiere como una hermana

-Pero yo no quiero que me vea como hermana… quiero que me vea como algo más, quiero que Richard me ame como yo lo amo

-Sandra, se conocen desde que él llego a este pueblo y aun así él no te llego a ver con los mismo ojos que tú lo miras, además… él se ha enamorado de alguien-dice Robert

-¡¿Qué?!, no-dice soltando lagrimas- no puede ser

-Sandra- Robert le agarra la mano- yo si te quiero, por favor dame una oportunidad

-No lo creo Robert- soltándose- lo único que quiero es que lo que me acabas de decir haya sido una pesadilla

-Lamento decirte que no Sandra-dice Robert y Sandra baja la mirada- Sandra- limpiándole las lágrimas- El hecho que Richard no te quiera no significa que es el fin del mundo, aun continua –sonriendo mientras que Sandra lo mira aun llorando

* * *

 **Mansión Andrew**

 **-** Hiciste un gran trabajo arreglando esta mansión, ha estado cerrado por muchos años-dice Elroy viendo el comedor

-Era necesario prima, esta mansión debe recuperar su esplendor y que Lakewood recuerde lo que significa esta mansión-dice Sr. Baker orgulloso

-Ni que lo digas amigo, aún recuerdo cuando vivías aquí con tu familia cuando éramos niños-dice Eduardo sonriendo

-Éramos muy felices hasta que… bueno… no hay que recordar cosas malas si no cosas buenas ¿verdad querida?- Pregunta Noel mientras le besa la mano a su esposa

-Si querido

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo están los Cornwell?

-Están bien, Leticia está embarazada-dice Ángela sonriendo

-¿De verdad?- Sr. Baker dice sorprendido

-Si, por eso no podrán venir

-El médico le prohibió viajar, su estado es muy delicado y tiene riesgos de perder a la criatura-dice Elroy preocupada

-Por Dios-dice María asustada

-Espero que todo salga bien y tenga un hijo sano-dice Sr. Baker bebiendo un poco de vino

-Eso espero primo-dice Elroy

-Sara-Renato dice levantándose y caminando hacia ella- cuando viajábamos por el pueblo vi algo que me recordó mucho a ti

-¿A mí?- Sara pregunta confundida

-Si-dice Renato sacando un collar de diamantes con un ópalo en el centro

-Dios mío-dice Sara sorprendida- es… precioso

-Digno de ti-dice Renato poniéndose mientras que los Leagan y el Sr. Baker sonríen al ver que Renato está interesado en ella por lo que será posible una unión entre ellos- ¿Qué te parece?

-Hermoso-sintiendo el collar- muchas gracias Renato-sonriendo pero en el fondo estaba dolida de que no haya sido Gabriel quien le diera el collar

-Eh escuchado que los Ópalo dan mala suerte-dice María nerviosa

-No digas tonterías –dice Sara en tono burlón

-Es solo una superstición hija, no hagas caso-dice Sr. Baker tranquilo- además es cierto, te queda hermoso Sara, se nota que fue hecho para ti

-Gracias padre-sonriendo

-Brindemos, porque la familia Andrew nunca más vuelva a alejarse-dice Sr. Baker alzando su copa- salud

-Salud-todos dicen elevando sus vasos

* * *

 **Residencia Grandchester**

-Sabes muy bien que tu padre odia hablar de ese tema-dice Sra. Grandchester tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo

-No lo entiendo mama, el problema fue con ustedes no mío ni el de mi hermano, no entiendo porque nos quieren seguir alejando-dice Richard molesto

-Hijo entiende… es muy peligroso, sabes lo que tu padre y yo sufrimos, te contamos nuestra historia- dice soltando lagrimas

-Lo se mama, no quiero imaginarme tu sufrimiento-dice Richard acariciándole la mejilla- pero es la única oportunidad para poder acercarme a Eleanor

-¿Eleanor?

-Así se llama la mujer de mi vida-sonriendo

-No hijo, si en verdad la quieres debes ser tú mismo porque lo que buscas allá jamás te dará la felicidad-dice la Sr. Baker besándole la mejilla y se va dejando a su hijo solo en su habitación

Richard se acerca a la ventana y suspira de enojo y tristeza al ver que sus padres no lo apoyan, algo tenía que hacer para acercarse a Eleanor y poder estar con ella sin que nada ni nadie se meta en su camino

En eso recuerda que mañana iba a ser domingo y todo Lakewood van a misa, sonríe al ver que es una gran oportunidad para volver a acercarse a ella.


End file.
